One Piece: The Blinding Lights of Twilight
by DR Jackman
Summary: Read full summary inside. Rated for future reasons.
1. Infor Page

**One Piece: The Blinding Lights of Twilight**

**Don't worry, this is just information on a new story I'm thinking of doing, it won't be out for a while, unless you want me to start it now.**

**Summary:** After the events of Dressrosa, and 5 whole days of sailing through the New World with nothing to do, the Strawhats decide to take a brake at Blingtopia, a city ran by a pirate family know across the New World as the infamous Bling Bling Pirates.

While there, they enjoy themselves with the variety of arcade games, deluxe hotels and swimming pools, countless dancer girls and with the annual 18th Yearly Battle Tournament, where pirate crews compete against different events set by the Bling Bling Pirates.

However, as the Strawhats continue to stay and party in what seems like 'paradise', they soon discover that there is more to the island and its inhabitants than meets the eye, which leaves to believe that the Bling Bling Pirates have been hiding a few secrets from their 'honoured guests'. Can they survive and fix the damage done to the island of Twilight, or will they be blinded by the antics of the Bling Bling Pirates?

**Bling Bling Pirates**

An infamous group of New World Pirates that control an island country known as Twilight as well the 4 smaller surrounding islands, so called because it's always night time over the islands. They became the rulers of the island after arriving their 18 years ago. Strangely, none of the inhabitants, or even the marines that where station there, tried to stop them or drive them out when they arrived. In fact they were welcomed with open arms and no protests. Twilight is their home base, which strangely is only populated by 'Sexy Girls.'

The crew was founded by Golden B. Jason, also known throughout the New World as the Blinding Pirate Jason, who was said to be one of the candidates for the Four Emperors. The crew in a whole is ran by Jason, but it is also set into four subdivisions which are ran by the four most powerful members of the crew and are named after the four's themes on the crew; the Gaming Army led by Jack which handles assassination missions/objectives and the stadium, the Music Army led by Robert which handles weapons and development missions/objectives and the entertainment district, the Sexy Army led by Jessica which handles missions involving intelligence retrieval missions/objectives and the 'Sexy Girls', beautiful women that inhabit the islands, who entertain any visitors of Twilight either through dancing, stripping or by other means, and the Coins Army led by Hugo which fighting/demolition missions/objectives and the island's military force. Each subdivision has one leader, three exclusive members from the crew and over 4,000 soldiers, leading to a total of 12,016 members of the crew.

Each army also has their own personal symbol;

Coin Army: A large round coin with a fist symbol in the middle.

Gaming Army: A joystick controller with a sword sticking into it.

Music Army: A pair of headphones with a single music note in-between.

Sexy Army: A kiss mark with a fang sticking out of it.

The crew's flag is a typical skull and cross bones, but the skull and bones are gold coloured and there is a glint on the right side of the skull's eye.

At some point during their ventures, the crew battled and easily defeated Doflamingo and the Donquixote Pirates before their conquest of Dressrosa.

The Crew

Golden B. Jason (Epithet: the Blinding Pirate Jason, Age: 46, Gender: Male, Rank/Position: Captain, Bounty: 450,000,000, Devil fruit: Burin Burin no Mi): The captain of the Bling Bling Pirates and the 'king' of the Twilight country and its surrounding islands, Jason is a foe no opponent; pirate, marine or bounty hunter, should ever take lightly. He is commonly referred to as 'Young Lord' by the minor members and soldiers of crew, while he is referred to as 'Jassey' or 'Big J' by the four exclusive commanders of the crew. He likes to think big, as he believes that any pirate that can take over a country would be a massive achievement and that when he does become the Pirate King, he could conquer countless countries and obtain countless treasures which would allow him to assemble an army and armada big enough to overthrow the World Government itself, which usually leads others to call him crazy, which in turn gets them killed from either him or his crew. He believes a true pirate must have undying loyalty from his crew, be able to commit acts that very few pirates are too cowardly to do, and being able to get what he wants once he's set his sights on it. But most of all, he believes that all true pirates must be able to overcome any obstacle that they come across and believe that there are no such things as limits or rules. His outside personality seems kind, social, and generous, but on the inside, when he drops his façade, he has the heart and soul of a true pirate; doing what he wants when he wants, and crushing anyone or anything in is way. He is also good at using flattery to get his subordinates, the rest of his crew and others, including his enemies, to do things he wants, another trait that makes him a tricky opponent. He seems to hold his crew in high regards like a family, as he mostly never kills them for their failures in missions or punishes them for their behaviour, which most would find annoying. The crew in turn, have an undying loyalty to Jason, and would never even dream of turning on him.

Hugo (Epithet: the Coin King, Age: 47, Gender: Male, Rank/Position: First Mate, Bounty: 400,000,000, Devil Fruit: Koin Koin no Mi): Big, bulky, and undyingly loyal to Jason, Hugo is a man who would rather face the fires of Hell and damnation before betraying his Captain. While Hugo can be a man of few words, his actions tend to speak for him. As an occupation of the Coin Army subdivision, Hugo is in charge of all subordinates in his division and responsible for handling any crime or assaults on the island and city from either pirates, marines or any common criminal, through the island's military. He doesn't take excuses or failures very well, even from the other commanders and usually beats the crap out of them to teach them a lesson (he doesn't do this to the commanders because their strength is on par with his.) Additionally, as First Mate of the crew, he is in charge of everything that happens when the captain is away or busy. He is very feared and respected by those of lower rank, and greatly admired by the civilians of Twilight for his strength and loyalty. He usually gets into constant fights and bickering with Robert over the fact that Robert has his music on too loud. It should also be noted that Hugo has a short temper and can quickly be angered by even the smallest annoyances.

Jack (Epithet: the Game King, Age: 48, Gender: Male, Rank/Position: Navigation, Bounty: 390,000,000, Devil Fruit: Toru Toru no Mi): Even though he has an age of 48 years, Jack is a more 'Child at Heart' kind of person, who would rather spend more time playing his video games or playing cards with his subordinates than do any real fighting. He is usually seen playing on his portable game device (which by the way resembles a 3DS) or continuously shuffling a deck of cards, and isn't really seen anywhere without both items, and is usually shouted at by either Jason, the other commanders or the other members of the crew to get his attention away from the screen or the cards. However, when he does have to stop playing games and get down to business he can prove to be a very dangerous fighter, who uses his devil fruit powers, strategic mind, and crafty methods to a very dangerous degree. As an occupation of the Gaming Army, he is indeed quite powerful and respected by those of a lower rank, as well as admired by the people of Twilight for he hosts the Battle Tournament every year. His loyalty to Jason is one of the few things that Jack takes very seriously, the others being gaming and battles. His loyalty to Jason knows no bounds as he personally shuts up anyone who bad mouths his Captain. He also enjoys watching Hugo and Robert's constant fights, claiming the common brawls to be 'enjoyable every time it happens'. He is usually seen wearing a large white cloak with the Gaming Army symbol on it.

Robert (Epithet: the Music King, Age: 47, Gender: Male, Rank/Position: Musician, Bounty: 390,000,000, Devil Fruit: Onpu Onpu no Mi): Just like Jack, Robert is someone who would rather spend more time dancing, partying and listening to music than go on missions or take part in fights. He can mostly be identified because everywhere he goes he wears big headphones with large spikes coming out of the black earmuffs, and for the fact that he usually does actions in relation to the music he's listening to. He also has a bad habit of rapping every time he speaks, and usually calls those who annoy or anger him 'Fool Ya Fool!' Since he occupies the Music Army, he is well respected by his subordinates and admired by the civilians, and he is also quite powerful in terms of power thanks to his devil fruit and his dance fighting style. When fighting, he usually fights using dance moves to his advantage, such as using them to dodge incoming attacks using the moon walk or doing a wave like motion with his body, returning any projectiles thrown at him with a wave like motion, and being able to strike different areas of his opponents in a few movements. He usually gets into constant fights with Hugo due to him yelling that Robert's music is too loud, which startles Robert from listening to his music and complains that Hugo's yelling is distracting him. Like the rest of the crew, he shows undying loyalty to Jason and usually gets angry when someone insults his Captain.

Jessica (Epithet: the Sexy Queen, Age: 41, Gender: Female, Rank/Position: Cook, Bounty: 370,000,000, Devil fruit: Seku Seku no Mi): The lovely, elegant and drop dead gorgeous member of the crew, Jessica is the type of girl that loves to flirt with any man's heart she can get her hands on. Her elegant movements, breathe taking features, and curvy body make her admired and loved by all; pirates, marines, men, even women. She also tends to wear little to no clothing at all, due to her enjoying the feeling the wind, water and any other touch on her bare skin. Due to her occupying the Sexy Army, her subordinates and the civilians both admire and respect her, for she runs the 'Fun Houses' which is where all the 'Sexy Girls' live, and for the fact that she is a powerful fighter, which is mostly hidden because of her female figure. Her razor sharp nails, elegant movements and abilities in cooking and assassination, make her a powerful and tricky foe. As the cook of the crew, she is very skilled in making exquisite cuisines for the whole crew and her Captain. Like the others, she follows Jason's orders undyingly, and whenever the commanders meet or when she and the Captain leave for a mission, she is usually seen leaning on her Captain. She also has a habit of getting too close to people when talking to them, which usually makes people point out that she's too close for comfort.

Rebecca (Robert) (Epithet: Lady R, Age: 38, Gender: Female (Born Male), Rank/Position: Sexy Army-Assassin/Former Prince of Twilight, Devil Fruit: None): When the Bling Bling Pirates invaded Twilight, Rebecca, who was known as Robert at the time, was one of the few people who weren't affect by the mind altering effects of Jessica's power, and so that his family could leave alive and peacefully, he gave up his freedom to join the Bling Bling Pirates, which Jason agreed to. Since then, he has been a member of Jessica's Sexy Army, forced to be transformed into a sexy girl, to wear very revealing clothes and perform very dangerous tasks and assassinations, and also take part in a duo-dance with Jessica as a form of entertainment for Jason, the rest of the crew or the civilians. However, over the years she has proven to be very powerful and skilful, being able to kill any target and getting away scot-free. While she seems loyal to Jason, she is actual biding her time, waiting for the chance to take his head. She is considered to be Jessica's 'favourite'.

Bison (Epithet: The Wild Bison, Age: 55, Gender: Male, Rank/Position: Coin Army-Brawler, Devil Fruit: None): Not as big or bulky as his 'boss', but still strong in his own right, Bison is as strong as, if not stronger, than an ox and can go completely wild if not kept in line. As a brawler, he usually spends his time trying to start fights with other members of the crew, which usually rewards him with a blow to the head by the commanders for being annoying. Unlike the other members of the crew, who don't mind not fighting and would rather relax, Bison would choose fighting an army of pirates or marines over relaxing any day. He also frequently enters the Battle Tournament every year for a descent fight, regardless of his opponent. Like the rest of the crew, he would follow Jason's command to the very end of his life, and he doesn't like it when people make fun of his Captain. He also doesn't get along well with Vertex because he'd rather finish fights quickly, unlike Bison, who wants to savour it.

En-Gin (Epithet: Roaring En-Gin, Age: 58, Gender: Male, Rank/Position: Music Army-Shipwright, Devil Fruit: None): Long ago, En-Gin was a normal marine engineer, with a reputation of making the most dangerous yet wondrous machines. One day, however, a machine of his malfunctioned and exploded, lodging a gear in the left side of his head, and getting him kicked out of the marines. Now, he uses his inventions that were made for good, to bring fear and destruction to the enemies of his Captain. En-Gin is literally a mad scientist with whacky inventions to boot. While he doesn't do most of the fighting, he does have robotic suits, which he pilots to do the fighting with. Unlike the rest of the crew, he doesn't completely trust Rebecca, believing that it's a bad idea to bring the daughter of the king into the crew. He too also pledges undying loyalty to Jason, mostly because Jason praised En-Gin and his inventions.

Vertex (Epithet: Crushing Claw Vertex, Age: 35, Gender: Male, Rank/Position: Coin Army-Demolisher, Devil Fruit: Kani Kani no Mi-Model Lobster): The more cool-headed member of the Coin Army, and one of the more stronger members of the crew, excluding the commanders and Jason, Vertex enjoys a nice short, clean fight or mission. He is known as the 'Crushing Claw' because of the giant crusher claw that appears on his right arm whenever he uses his powers, which allows him to crush anything. His power is what got him his position in the crew, for the fact he uses his powers to crush enemy buildings or ships, depending on the mission. When he does have to demolish something, he does usually end up overdoing it, smashing everything in sight as well as the intended target. Just like the rest of the crew, his loyalty to Jason knows no boundaries, due for the fact that Jason rescued him from the 'boring' life of the marines.

Sam-E (Epithet: The 'E', Age: 45, Gender: Female, Rank/Position: Coin Army-Fighter, Devil Fruit: None): Another calm, level headed member of the crew, Sam, or 'Sammy' as called by most of the crew, is very calm during dangerous situations, however, it's mostly because she doesn't understand or care about the situation. She has a habit of always emphasize the letter "E" in her words and even going so far as to motion it with her hands. She also has a habit of calling herself 'The E', which usually annoys the crew seeing as she constantly says it. She is sometimes, mistaken for a 'Sexy Girl' by the guests, due to her wearing a very tight jumpsuit which reveals a lot of her curves and figure, which often leads her to beating the living day lights out of them, which in turns causes complaints. She also takes part in the Battle Tournaments to show off her skills and strength. Like the rest of the crew, she has an undying loyalty to Jason, and also believes that his orders are absolute.

Thompson/Tommy (Epithet: The Seducer, Age: 39, Gender: Male, Rank/Position: Sexy Army-Seducer, Devil Fruit: None): A big time playboy, top hypnotist, and a 'Sexiest Man Alive' in his own words, Thompson, or Tommy as he's called by the crew, can get any girl to do what he wants, when he wants, without any problems. Despite his good looks and seducing personality, he is a very capable fighter, and is considered to be one of the tougher members of the crew. His hypnotism usually comes from the flashing contact lenses in his eyes, which can subdue anyone who looks into them for a long period of time. He also has a habit of mishearing what his adversaries say to him as compliments, and then berating them for calling him such when they said no such thing to begin with. He also doesn't back away from an attack or opponent if one of the crew is injured and unable to fight, making him a much respected man amongst the lower members of crew. He also seems to have some manner of indecency, as he usually rips off Sexy Girl's bras in order to get the girls 'in the mood'. He, like the rest of the crew has an undying loyalty to Jason. He, like Bison, also takes part in the Battle Tournament in order to impress the ladies

Olivia (Epithet: The Child, Age: Unknown- due to devil fruit effect, Gender: Female, Rank/Position: Gaming Army-Spy, Devil Fruit: Kodo Kodo no Mi): Although she appears to be a child, Olivia is not the person one should just wave off and ignore, that's what makes her the perfect spy for the Bling Bling Pirates; after all who would ever expect a child to be a spy for an infamous pirate group. The reason why her age is unknown is because after Olivia ate her devil fruit she was reverted back to a child, both physically and mentally, which why she is put in the care of the Gaming Army and Jack. When the Bling Bling Pirates faced the Donquixote Pirates, Olivia faced Sugar, only for both young pirates to realize their powers had no effect on their opponent for some unknown reason. She has a very short attention span and usually doesn't listen to what she's being told unless someone makes her listen, usually through eye contact. Jack tends to give her sheet with the orders on them to help her understand. Like the crew, she has undying loyalty to Jason. Being weaker than the others, she is always protected by her bodyguard, Tick.

Tick (Epithet: The Taunting Tyrant, Age: 28, Gender: Male, Rank/Position: Gaming Army- Fighter, Devil Fruit: Guro Guro no Mi): The mischievous member of the crew, Tick has a habit of annoying people and taunting them into playing with him. He also has a bit of a weird fashion sense, as he never wears matching clothes and that he always wears a black bandana. He also has a bad habit of blabbering out secret information and usually tells the people he blabbed the information too to forget what he said. He even has a bit of a friendly/rivalry relationship with Dellinger, due to both acting quite young despite their age and for the fact that both have a weird sense of fashion. He usually taunts his enemies into fighting him, which got him his epithet, and in turn they end up dead or beaten up because of it. Like the rest of the crew, he has an undying loyalty to Jason. He is Olivia's bodyguard, due to her weak endurance. He is even more dangerous when fighting beside his brother Tack.

Tack (Epithet: The Soothing Tyrant, Age: 28, Gender: Male, Rank/Position: Gaming Army-Assassin, Devil Fruit: Ibu Ibu no Mi): Unlike his mischievous brother Tick, Tack is someone who would prefer things to be calm and peaceful, rather than loud and destructive. He tends to wear more matching clothes, due to his obsession with matching, and usually gets angry at his brother, when he messes up his matching clothes, as well as people who don't wear matching clothes. Unlike Tick, Tack is incredibly good at keeping secrets; however, he does talk to himself about secrets when he thinks he's by himself, and will repeatedly smack his head against the wall for his 'stupidity'. He also usually tries to calm his opponents down with his soothes words, which got him his epithet, so they won't cause a ruckus and disturb the peace. Like Tick and the rest of the crew, he has an undying loyalty to Jason. Even though he is a member of the Gaming Army, he is usually seen next to Hugo, due to his short temper. He is more dangerous when fighting beside his brother Tick.

Ryan (Epithet: The Black Doctor, Age: 52, Gender: Male, Rank/Position: Music Army-Doctor, Devil Fruit: None): Like Vertex, Ryan is one of the more cool-headed members of the crew that never acts rashly without thinking about the outcome or the consequences. As a doctor, he is incredibly skilled with medicines and chemicals as well first aid. While he does not enjoy fighting on the front lines with the rest of the crew, he has developed special chemicals which he keeps in small vials, which when drunk, increase his speed, strength, agility, stamina, and defence, depending on the vial he drunk. He is usually seen playing chess or checkers with Leia when not on a mission or when he's off duty. He usually drinks a special vial which prevents Leia from reading his mind with her powers. He also has a bad sense of direction and usually gets lost without a guide or map. Like the others, he has an undying loyalty to Jason.

Jumbo (Epithet: The Large Barge, Age: 49, Gender: Male, Rank/Position: Music Army- Sous Chef, Devil Fruit: Omo Omo no Mi): Large, beastly, and strong, Jumbo is a large overweight man, who can pack a wallop, in his fists and his guts. Although he is a large tub of fat, that doesn't mean he is weak, in fact his fat makes his attacks even more painful, being able to punch a hole through steal with little difficulty. He's also quite skilled in the art of cooking, as he can make a delicious meal, fit for a king, in under an hour. He tries to perfect his cooking by using any type of ingredients he can get his hands on, and by studying the art of cooking under the crew's chef, Jessica. He enjoys stuffing guests and people with his food, as he loves the praise that comes with it. Jumbo also has a habit of taking people's insult of his fat form as a complement. He also has a habit of stuffing his face with his own food, which usually gets him scolded by the rest of the crew and leaves him with incredible stomach pains. Like the others, he possesses an undying loyalty to Jason. He also takes part in the Battle Tournament out of boredom.

Leia (Epithet: the Gypsy, Age: 50, Gender: Male, Rank/Position: Sexy Army-Mind Reader, Devil Fruit: Yomu Yomu no Mi): Despite being old, Leia is not the type of person you really want meet and chat with. Even if she is not the fighting type of pirate, she isn't that weak or that unskilful either. Due to her powers, she can read her opponents movements and thoughts with little problems. And despite her age, she has incredibly speed which can keep up with some very fast opponents. She is usually seen wearing glasses and wears white, purple and pink gypsy like clothing, which got her the epithet 'Gypsy'. She is mostly seen playing chess or checkers with Ryan when off duty, and because of her powers, most members of the crew don't want really want to play any type of strategy game with her, believing she could use her powers to cheat, not that she blames them for being cautious. The only members who aren't afraid of facing her in a strategy game are Ryan, Jack and Jason himself. Like the rest of the crew, she has an undying loyalty to Jason.

**The Devil Fruits**

Burin Burin no Mi (Bling Bling Fruit)

Type: Logia

Appearance: A solid gold coloured fruit that has square patterns that extend around it, which has a silver stem and a single jewel patterned/coloured leaf.

Powers: As a logia, its main abilities allow the user to transform, generate and manipulate gold, making them a **Gold Human. **The user can change the density of their bodies to either be solid, which provides the user an extremely strong defence from any form of attack, or they can change into a liquid state, which allows the user to absorb attacks as well use their liquefied body to let attacks pass through them. It also allows the user to trap their enemies in a gold-like shell, which preserves the person or creature inside, and turning them into a gold statue. The user can also use their liquefied bodies to model any part of their body into anything, or to any size. The user can also use Haki to increase the defence and attack power.

Weakness: While the user is able to increase the density of their bodies for a strong defence, it can be breached if the user is hit with an attack with an extremely high temperature or force. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit's weakness.

Consumer: It was eaten by Golden B. Jason.

Koin Koin no Mi (Coin Coin Fruit)

Type: Paramecia

Appearance: A bronze coloured orange like fruit with gold and silver swirls going around it.

Powers: This allows the user to generate a large amount of coins of any size, as well as allow the user to manifest extremely durable coins on any part of their body, making the user a **Coin Human**. The user can also use the coins as chakrams, which he can throw or use in close combat. These coins can also be imbedded with Haki for extra durability and power.

Weakness: The user is affect by the standard Devil Fruit's weakness.

Consumer: It was eaten by Hugo.

Toru Toru no Mi (Absorb Absorb Fruit)

Type: Paramecia

Appearance: A multi coloured calabash with a twisted, bended stem and swirly patterns decorating it.

Power: The main ability with this fruit is that it allows the user to absorb, manipulate and merge with any material they want, excluding skin and water, making the user an **Assimilation Human or Absorption Human.** This allows the user to take control of anything material that they come in contact with. The user can also use this ability to merge with any construct made of that certain material, hiding themselves and taking complete control of the area as if it was an extension of their own body. With proper training and focus, the user could even take control of the very country and use it against their enemies.

Weakness: The user is only able to assimilate one material at a time and must either discard that one material to assimilate another or use the current materials properties for defence purposes. It also depends on how much of the material is available, because the user can only absorb as much as there is of a certain material. Apart from that the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

Consumer: It was consumed by Jack.

Onpu Onpu no Mi (Music Music Fruit)

Type: Paramecia

Appearance: A lime green fruit in the shape of a single music note.

Powers: This allows the user to produce a large variety of music notes, which can used for entertainment, hypnotism, attack and defence purposes, making the user a **Music Human**. The user is able to generate a large cluster of music notes from the beamed note shapes on both their hands, which the user can then use to hypnotise their victims or use them to attack their opponents or to defend themselves. The user can also increase the weight, speed, or sharpness of the notes for their intended purpose, such as attacking, defending or cutting. They can also be imbedded with Haki for greater attack or defence power.

Weakness: The user's notes can be cancelled out by another's musical abilities, provided their music is as strong as or stronger than the user's will. Apart from that, the user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit's weaknesses.

Consumer: It was eaten by Robert.

Seku Seku no Mi (Sexy Sexy Fruit)

Type: Paramecia

Appearance: A hot pink bottle shaped fruit with a stem that has a curve at the end.

Powers: The main ability of this fruit is to adjust the appearance of the user or the enemy to make them look 'sexy' or more appealing, making the user a **Sexy Human. **This is done through the use of the long nail-like appendages the user grows on the fingers. The user can then use these appendages to stab either themselves or their enemies, which then alters the bodies' physical and mental appearance according to the user's desire. The user can also use this fruit to change one's gender if the user wants to. Once the person has been stabbed, the user can also manipulate the minds and personalities of their victims to suit their new appearance.

Weakness: The user is unable to penetrate the skin of Devil Fruit users or anyone, who can harden their bodies. Other than that, the user suffers the same standard Devil Fruit weakness. Also, if the user is knocked unconscious, the effects of the Devil Fruit are negated.

Notes: Not to be confused with the Horu Horu no mi, the user manipulates the appearance and mind of their target; they don't inject hormones into their target.

Consumer: It was eaten by Jessica.

Kani Kani no Mi Model: Lobster (Crab Crab Fruit Model: Lobster)

Type: Zoan

Appearance: A stack of dark blue grapes, which are in the shape of crab/lobster claws, with swirls decorating them.

Powers: The main ability of this fruit is allowing the user to become a full lobster or lobster hybrid, making the user a **Lobster Human.** The user is able to gain a powerful crushing claw on one hand, which can be used to demolish structures or ships of incredible sizes, and a razor sharp pincer claw, which can rival any blade and cut steel in two. The user also gains six lobster feet to help restrain an enemy or to hold other objects or weapons. The users exoskeleton also provides a strong protection, as it is as hard as steel.

Weakness: Like a real lobster, the user can't stand boiling water, as it weakens and burns them at the same time. Apart from that, the user suffers the same standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

Consumer: It was consumed by Vertex.

Kodo Kodo no Mi (Child Child Fruit)

Type: Paramecia

Appearance: A small peach fruit with a white stem and a leaf in the shape of a 'C'.

Powers: The main ability of this fruit is that it allows the user to reduce their target's age to the age of a child, making the user a **Child Human**. By doing this, it reduces the target's strength, speed, stamina, and endurance. A side ability is that it gives the user eternal youth.

Weakness: Due to the side ability of the Devil Fruit, the user's strength, speed, stamina and endurance are that of a child's, making the user an easy and weak target. If the user is knocked unconscious, the effects of the Devil Fruit are negated. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

Consumer: It was eaten by Olivia.

Yomu Yomu no Mi (Read Read Fruit)

Type: Paramecia

Appearance: A large rectangular fruit purple fruit with strange swirls on it.

Powers: The main ability of this fruit is that it allows the user to read their enemies' minds, their movements, and their memories, like they're reading a book, making the user a **Reading Human**. By doing this, the user can predict any attack, know every plan, and understand a person's past.

Weakness: While the user is able to read minds, they can be distracted or taken off guard by an unexpected or disturbing image the opponent thinks of. The user also can't read the thoughts or movements of someone who has shut their mind off. Plus, even if the user is able to read movements and attacks, they have to be able to keep up with them. Besides that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

Consumer: It was eaten by Leia.

Guro Guro no Mi (Taunt Taunt Fruit)

Type: Paramecia

Appearance: A brown fruit in the shape of a hand with its middle finger sticking up.

Powers: The abilities of this fruit allow the user to draw and keep the attentions of others on them through the use of rude gestures or words, making the user a **Taunting Human**. In battles, it can also be used to keep the enemy focused on them and only them, as well as use it to decrease the enemies' defence and awareness, allowing nearby allies to take advantage of the distraction.

Weakness: The main weakness of this Devil Fruit is that it focuses all enemies' attention on them, meaning until the user is defeated the enemies can't focus on anyone else. Also, it may decrease the target's defence and awareness but it also increases the target's attack power, making it extra risky for the user.

Consumer: It was consumed by Tick.

Ibu Ibu no Mi (Soothe Soothe Fruit)

Type:Paramecia

Appearance:A light blue fruit in the shape of a hand with its palm showing.

Power:The main ability of this fruit is to allow the user to calm the senses of their opponents through the use of soothing words and strokes of the hand, making the user a **Soothing Human. **In battles, it can reduce the opponent's senses to such a degree that they are completely oblivious to their surroundings, as well as lowering their defence and attack power, giving allies a chance to strike.

Weakness:The fruit only works if the target has a troubled mind, if the target is already calm minded, the fruit would be rendered useless. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil weaknesses.

Consumer: It was consumed by Tack.

Omo Omo no Mi (Weight Weight Fruit)

Type:Paramecia

Appearance:An incredibly large moss green watermelon with swirl like patterns and a very wide, bended stem.

Power:The ability of this fruit is that it allows the user to manipulate the weight of themselves, other living creatures and objects, making the user a **Weight Human. **The user is able to increase or decrease their weight by focusing on their own bodies, while they have to touch an intended target to manipulate their weight. By increasing the weight of themselves or other objects, the target begins to increase in size, to the point it almost looks like they're fat. And by decreasing the weight of the target or themselves, they continue to become skinny until the user stops the process.

Weakness:By increasing the weight of themselves or the target, their power and endurance may be increased; however, their speed is drastically reduced, making it difficult to dodge incoming attacks. Also, the weight given to a living target can be removed, if the target burns all of it off. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

Consumer: This fruit was consumed by Jumbo.


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Quests!

**The Blinding Lights of Twilight**

** Chapter 1: U****nexpected Quests! Set Sail for Twilight!**

**Here is the first chapter of my One Piece fanfiction. Just to warn you, it may take a while for the next chapter to be updated because of the other pirate crews that will be appearing in the story.**

**The first crew that will be appearing in this chapter will be the Iceberg Pirates, led by Wulwric D. Berg aka Wulwric the Iceberg'.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'M BORED!" Came a loud yell from the top of the Lion figure head of the Thousand Sunny.

"Yeah, we know Luffy. You've been yelling that for the past 3 DAYS!" Yelled the orange-haired navigator of the Strawhat Pirates, Nami, as she was eventually fed up with the constant whining of her rubbery captain. She was busy lying on one of the sun beds, with an umbrella over her head and an alcoholic drink in it, courtesy of Sanji. She too was trying to relax in order to not think of the boredom that had been with the crew for five days.

A loud yawn was followed by the banshee scream of the navigator, which originated from the Strawhat's swordsman, Roranoa Zoro, who was leaning by the sides of the rail.

He turned to the navigator with an annoyed look.

"Do you mind keeping it down a bit, Nami? You're too loud."

Before he could back to sleep, he was roughly kicked in the side of the head and sent flying to the other end of the ship, just inches from Nami's position.

"She can speak or shout as loud as she wants, Moss Head!" Yelled the blond chef, Black leg Sanji, who kicked Zoro because he thought he was being rude to his dear Nami-swan.

Zoro immediately jumped back on his feet and reached for swords, while also glaring at the cook with a killer intent. "That's it, Swirls! You're Dead!"

"Bring it on, Cyclops!" With that said, both the swordsman and the cook charged at each other, legs and blades clashing with one another.

On the lawn, not too far away from the scuffle, Franky and Ussop were busy building some kind of contraption to keep themselves occupied. Ussop was hammering a few nails into the metal, while Franky was soldering the joints together with his built-in blow torch. Helping them was Nico Robin, the archaeologist of the Strawhats, using her powers to hold the blueprints steady for both Franky and Ussop to see and to gather the materials and tools that they needed.

Normally, Ussop would be goofing off with Luffy and/or Chopper; Franky would be busy in the engine room to see if any improvements could be made or damages that needed to be fixed, and Robin would be busy reading one of her books. However, by the 4th day they had either finished or got bored with their usual routines, and tried to occupy themselves with something to keep them from being bored.

Not far behind them was Brook, the skeleton musician, siting under one of the masts, with a paper in one hand and a pen in the other, which he was tapping his lower jaw with in a thinking posture. After trying to lift the spirits of the crew with every song he could think for the past 5 days, he eventual ran out of songs and began to try and come up with new ones. Unfortunately, 5 days had past and his efforts had been fruitless, but he didn't give up, hoping that finding a song would save him from the boredom.

In the medical ward was the young reindeer doctor of the Strawhats, Tony Tony Chopper, who had finished going through his medical supplies for the hundredth time, and was just laying his head on the desk with a bored expression, while his body was seated in a small chair. He too, had become bored after the events of Dressrosa, which took place 5 days ago, and since then Law had gone off with his crew and Kine'mon's friend Kanjuro for the next stage of their plan, and no marines, pirates or islands had come across the Strawhats in that time, leaving the crew with nothing to do.

Outside, on the lawn, the Strawhat's guest, Kin'emon, and his son, Momonsuke, where sitting under the shade of one of the trees in, what looked like, a meditative state. Their legs were crossed, the arms out, the fingers in the shape of an 'O', and their eyes were closed. Apparently, they too were bored after nothing had happened since the events of Dressrosa, and so the samurai and the young child from Wano, sat under the trees and began to meditate to keep their minds of the boredom. Of course, they were starting to become quite bored with the meditating and were using their time to meditate to think of another way to cease their boredom.

An then there was the Strawhat's captain, the infamous 400 million beri rookie pirate, Monkey D Luffy, or by his alias Strawhat Luffy, lying on his back on the lion figure head of the Thousand Sunny, staring out at the endless sea. After the whole Dressrosa incident, he was eagerly hoping for a new adventure, however, after 3 days of nothing, not even running into a marine battleship, he was quickly becoming bored and tried to entertain himself, which unfortunately resulted in winding the crew up, which then result in serious scolds and threats from the rest of the crew. He then became so bored that he spent the last 2 days lying on the Sunny's figure head, staring out to see to avoid boredom. He didn't even bother to look at the scuffle between Sanji and Zoro, as he had seen more of the usual fights for the past 5 days.

Yep, the crew believed that today was going to be the same old, nothing new boring day today, however…

"AHOY THERE!"

The reactions were imminent; Luffy yelled in surprise and nearly fell off the figure head, but he was able to grab the Sunny's nose before he fell into the sea, Nami dropped her drink in surprise and turned to the source of the voice, Sanji and Zoro both became distracted by the yell that they collided with one another and fell to the floor, Franky, Ussop and Robin dropped what they were holding an looked towards the source of the yell, Brook slipped in surprise and banged his head against the mast while dropping his pen and paper, Chopper ran out of the infirmary and ran down to the lawn to see what the commotion was about, and finally Kin'emon and Momonsuke both fell over in surprise of the sudden outburst.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice but their eyes widened and the jaws fell in shock as a dark shadow loomed over the Sunny.

The large shadow belong to a large iron Icebreaker, that had a black under hall possessing four rows of sealed windows, which is where the cannons were stored, and a large painted mouth with razor sharp teeth at the bow of the ship. The top part of the ship was snow white in colour and possessed many windows and doors. But what really stood out was the large light blue snowflake with crossbones painted on the side of the ship.

The Strawhats just stood gawking at the large vessel that floated next to them. The ship easily dwarfed the Sunny and looked like it could crack a large iceberg in half by running into it.

"That Ship Is Gigantic!" Luffy yelled in surprise, shock, and awe.

"What The Hell! How Is That Thing Able To Float?!" Sanji yelled, who still couldn't believe the titanic vessel that was before them.

"Wait! Does This Mean We're Introuble?!" Ussop yelled. He wanted to have some excitement after 5 days of nothing, but he had no plan on dying.

Franky eyes were as big as saucers as he looked up at the mighty vessel. He saw many ships in his lifetime of different sizes, but this was just mind blowing.

Zoro gritted his teeth in worry as he slightly unsheathed his swords. He didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling even he couldn't cut the large ship completely in half.

Kin'emon was also ready to unsheathe his sword as he eyed the vessel. "What could this ship want with us?" He asked.

Momonsuke was in his dragon form after gazing at the giant ship, and his mouth was so wide someone could possibly stuff a least three cannonballs inside.

"If they decided to fire on us, I doubt there would be anything left of the Sunny but a burning wreck." Robin assumed, who just stared at the large ship with wide eyes and a gaped mouth.

Chopper was running around the deck, panicking.

"That Is The Largest Ship I've Ever Seen, My Eyes Feel Like They're Going To Pop Out! Wait… I don't have any!" Brook yelled. Even though he was trying to make a skull joke, the situation just deadened it.

"What Do They Want With Us?" Nami Yelled in fear as she was hiding behind the sun bed she was relaxing on a moment ago.

No one knew what would happen next until they heard the same voice that surprised them in the first place.

"AHOY DOWN THERE!"

The Strawhats looked high up the ship to see a figure holding onto the rails of the beastly vessel and looking down on the small pirate crew.

They saw a large man with a large white sleeveless shirt that covered his large belly and chest but not his arms and had a thin strap other each shoulder. He also sported large black trousers that fitted under his belly and were tucked in to large black boots with two red straps and a red sole. He also wore a large light blue winter coat over his shoulders, with red pocket covers possessing two silver buttons each, red strips on each side of the shoulders, red wrist covers, dark blue fur decorated the top part of the coat and the top button of the coat was connected to stop his coat from falling off. He looked like he was in his late fifties with light grey, sleeked back hair, quite large light grey eyebrows and a light grey moustache that was connected to his light grey sideburns. His eyes the same blue colour as his coat. The man also had a smile on his face, as if he was admiring the small band of pirates.

Beside the stranger, wearing identical clothing of blue and white striped shirts, long black trousers, boots and wearing dark blue bandanas with the same symbol of the ship printed on them, were, what the Strawhats could tell, the rest of the crew, looking down at the small band of pirates with their captain. There were four, however, that stood out in the crew.

On the left side, one was a man in in his thirties, wearing a dark blue winter coat with dark blue gloves, white trousers and yellow boots. His curved hair was a dark shade of brown, while his eyes sported a ruby red colour, with a scar going from the bottom of his left eye to the right of his chin. He had a cutlass at his side, symbolising he was a swordsman, and he had two other blades strapped to his back that looked like they were made to go on his arms. By icy look in his eyes and the frown on his face, he seemed to be a more serious member of the crew.

One the right side, was a woman with snow white hair, yellow honey eyes, and a small cold expression on her face. She wore a large white cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, and flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. The cloak covered her entire body, but apart from the Strawhats couldn't see any more clothing.

Finally, there were two small figures leaning over the edge of the railing, which told the Strawhats that they were quite small and possibly young. On the left was a small boy was wearing a light blue parka, dark blue mittens and brown furred boots. A bit of his hazelnut hair was showing through the hood over his head. He also had dark blue eyes that were curiously looking down at the Strawhats. He also had a large mallet strapped to his back. The one on the left was wearing a pink parka, dark pink mittens and brown furred boots. The girl's hair was also showing through the top of their hoods, being hazelnut in colour and two locks were draped over her left eye. She too, had dark blue eyes as she looked down at the pirate crew bellow. Like the boy, she had a large wooden mallet strapped on her back.

The crews just stared at on another before the large man yelled down "Ahoy, There! Hope We're Not Disturbing Anything."

The Strawhats just looked at one another, figuring how they should respond or who would.

Before any of them could answer, Luffy jumped down form the figure head, walked down to the deck. He then took in a really deep breath.

"HHHHHEEEEEEYYYY!"

The Strawhats covered their ears from the outburst, not expecting their captain to yell so loudly.

"Nice Ship You Have There!" Luffy yelled up to the large man.

The man laughed.

"JoJoJoJoJo. Thanks." The man replied. "Your Ship Doesn't Look That Bad Either."

"Thanks!" Luffy yelled back. "So Who Are Ya Anyway, Pops?"

The man jumped one to the rails of his ship, with his arms crossed and looked down on the pirates below.

"I'm The Man Who Shattered An Iceberg Back In The North Blue, Wrestled With Countless Of Sea Kings, Ate The Toke Toke no Mi, And Soon To Be Known As the Strongest Man In the World After The Great Late Whitebeard, Wulwric D Berg! But To My Enemies, I Am Wulwric the Iceberg! JOJOJOJOJO!" The man, now known as Wulwric D Berg, Boasted.

Luffy then did the same and jumped on the railing of his ship, with his arms crossed.

"Shishishishi! Yeah. Well I'm The Man Whole Be Kind Of The Pirates, Monkey D Luffy! But You Can Call Me Strawhat Luffy! ShiShiShiShiShi!" Luffy boasted back trying to sound cool.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP SHOUTING!" Both crews yelled at their captains; expect Brook, Robin, and the two young members of Wulwric's crew, who were getting annoyed by the yelling.

Both captains fell back on their ships in surprise of their crew's outburst.

Sanji then kicked Luffy in the head with an irritated look.

"Don't Just Yell Like That You Rubber Bastard! Especially To Someone Who just Randomly Appeared Out Of The Blue!" Sanji yelled at the rubbery captain as he was recovering from the kick.

"Sanji's Right, Luffy!" Ussop yelled in fear, as tears ran down his eyes. "These Guys Could Be dangerous!"

While this was happening with the Strawhats, Wulwric was sitting with his legs crossed and rubbing the back of his head, which he banged on the iron floor during his fall, and was being scolded by his crew.

"What Hell Were You Thinking, Chief!" Yelled one of the women crew mates.

"Yeah! You can't Just Randomly Sail Towards An Unknown Ship And Yell 'Hi'!" Yelled one of the bulkier men of the crew.

"Seriously, Chief." The woman in the cloak said with a hint of irritation. "It isn't wise to just appear in front of people that could be considered a threat to the crew."

"Yeah, Chief." The boy in the blue parka said. "Those guys could be bounty hunters."

The girl in the pink parka gave the boy a 'are you serious' look. "Seriously, Jamie?"

The boy, whose name was Jamie, turned to the girl with a confused look. "What, Jenny?"

The girl, Jenny, then pointed to the top of the Strawhat's ship, more precisely the ship's flag. "Do bounty hunters fly pirate flags in the air for show?" She said in an irritated tone.

Jamie looked at the flag, and noticed that it was indeed a pirate flag.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Jenny sighed. Her brother can be really oblivious to the most important details.

"Regardless of the situation, these people could be trouble." The man in dark blue finally spoke in a calm but serious voice as he spoke to the crew. "Be prepared for any surprises."

"Like what?"

Everyone on the ship turned to see the Strawhatted captain crouching on the rails looking at them with a smile.

Most of the crew jumped back in surprise, some even fell flat on their backs, as they did not expect him to reach this height so quickly, considering that their ship dwarfed his ship. The only ones who weren't startled were Wulwric, the women, the man and the twins.

Wulwric smiled at the boy captain before getting up. "Well, I quite surprised, that you got up here so quickly."

"Oh, it wasn't hard." Luffy said with a smile. He then grabbed his cheek and stretched it quite far, thanks to his devil Fruit powers. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, I'm a Rubber man." Luffy explained, before letting his cheek go, snapping it back into place. "I just stretched my arms to come up here."

Everyone just looked at the young captain as he explained his power.

"A Devil fruit?" One of the male crew members said.

"Well that explains how he got up here from such a far distance." The woman said as she observed the young boy.

"A Rubber man?" Jamie said as he pulled a bit of Luffy's skin quite far before letting go and watching it snap back into place. "Weird."

"Well, this is the New World; Devil Fruit Users aren't that rare around these waters." Jenny stated.

"Not to mention we already have three on the crew ourselves." Said a female member of the crew.

The man just stood there, keeping an eye on the boy in case he tried anything.

Wulwric just laughed. "JoJoJoJo. That's quite a power you got their kid."

Luffy just smiled as well. "ShiShiShi. Thanks, Pops."

"How about we go down to your ship and talk for a bit." Wulwric suggested.

"Ok." Luffy replied.

Wulwric's crew just sweat dropped at the fact that their captain just asked to talk with a bunch of strangers, who could be dangerous, and the leader of those strangers just said 'ok' with no hint of hesitation.

(A few minutes later)

"YOU DUMBASS!" Yelled Nami, Sanji, and Ussop yelled.

"What?" Luffy said, confused by his crewmates outburst.

"Don't 'What' Us, You Moron! What The Hell Were You Thinking Inviting Those Guys Onto The Ship?" Nami screamed at her captain in anger as she pointed towards the five guests, Wulwric, the man, the woman, and the twins, that were currently on standing on the ship, watching the scene that played out before them.

Luffy turned to look at the five before turning back to the crew and replying "But the old guy wanted to talk, so I let him on."

"That's Not The Point, Luffy! These People Could Be Dangerous!" Ussop yelled, trying to talk reason with his captain.

"Not unless you give us a reason to be dangerous." Jenny explained, completely oblivious to the seriousness of the situation.

Jamie side eyed her sister and sighed. His sister can really not understand how bad a situation was until it was explained to her.

Luffy smiled at the girl's response. "See?"

"That's Not The Point, You Rubber Brained Idiot!" Sanji yelled at his captain. "We Have No Idea Who These Guys Are, Where They Came From, Or Why They're-"

"The Iceberg Pirates."

Everyone turned to the voice that had cut off Sanji's yelling, which came from the cloaked woman with puzzled looks.

"We're the Iceberg Pirates." She repeated. "We originated from the North Blue and have been sailing the Grand line for about 5 years."

The Strawhats just looked at her for a few seconds, before Sanji immediately ran up to the woman and assumed a proposal position; him on one knee holding the hand of the woman before him, he also had hearts in his eyes.

"Such beauty! Forgive my rude outburst; if you wish to talk, then you may pour your entire heart out on me if you wish!" Sanji said in a lovey dovey tone.

The woman and the other quests just sweat dropped at the scene as they gave the man uneasy looks.

Zoro cleared his throat getting the attention of the Iceberg Pirates. "Curly Brow here does this to every pretty girl he meets, so don't seem too surprised." Zoro explained.

Sanji heard what the swordsman said, twitched in anger.

He then got out of his position and literally turned on fire as he glared at the swordsman. "What Was That You Shitty Swordsman?"

Zoro heard the insult and gave the cook and irritated look of his own. "You heard me, Curly brow." Zoro replied with little interest.

The fire on Sanji's body grew even bigger, as that was the last straw for him. "That's It!"

He then charged at Zoro, who brought his swords to defend. Before long another scuffle was happening.

Once again, the Iceberg Pirates sweat dropped at the scene.

Nami sighed in irritation as she could guess what was going through their minds right now.

She turned to the pirates and said "Pay no attention to them. They do this all the time."

Wulwric just looked back the fighting and then surveyed the rest of the crew. After a few seconds of silence he burst out laughing.

"JoJoJoJo! This is quite an interesting crew you have here." Wulwric said, looking at the young captain.

Luffy smiled. "Thanks." He then looked back at Wulwric's crew. "Your crew don't look so bad either."

Wulwric turned to his crew mates and smiled. "Aye. My crew may not seem like it, but they're as tough as an iceberg."

Wulwric then began to introduce his crew to the Strawhats. He first pointed to the man, who had his eyes on the Strawhats when he first stepped on the ship. "This is my first mate, and the top swordsman on my ship, Philip J James!"

Zoro heard the word 'swordsman' and took a quick glance the man known as James. James' eyes locked with Zoro's for a while. They both knew that the other was a swordsman, and a powerful one at that. They both then shot each other a shark grin, as they both had one thought in their mind, 'Let's see who the better swordsman is.' He then went back to his scuffle with the cook.

Wulwric then kneeled down and placed his hands on the right shoulder of the boy and the left shoulder of the girl. "These two are our ship's doctor and cook, Jamie and Jenny."

"Hey." Jenny greeted with a small wave.

"Yo." Jamie said as he mimicked his sister.

Finally, Wulwric went up to the woman in the white cloak. "And this is our ship's navigator, Eve."

"A pleasure to meet you." Eve said as she gave a small bow.

Brook then walked up to the woman.

"My, my. Sanji was right; you truly are a beautiful flower." Brook said as he got a good look of Eve's face.

Eve blushed a little and turned her head slightly, due to not being good at receiving comments, especially from a living skeleton. "Um… Thank you." She said sheepishly.

Brook then leaned a little closer to the navigator. "May you, perhaps, show me your panties?" He asked.

Eve's blushed deepened even further at the question.

"Don't Ask Her That!" Nami yelled, as she ran up to Brook and viciously kicked him in the head and into the wall.

"She couldn't show even if she wanted to anyway." James said, as he looked at the down skeleton.

The Strawhats turned to the swordsman pirate with confused looks.

"What do you mean by that?" Franky asked, as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't You Dare." Eve yelled at the swordsman, but it was more in embarrassment than anger, as the Strawhats noticed the blush on her face.

"You see Eve ate the Hadaka Hadaka no Mi." Jamie explained.

This caused the crew, even Zoro and Sanji to stop fighting, as they looked at the young doctor.

"I'm sorry, but doesn't 'Hadaka' mean 'Naked'?" Chopper said in confusion.

"Yep." Jamie replied, completely oblivious to the death glare coming from Eve.

"It allows Eve to strip her enemies of their weapons, armour, and even clothing, but it also prevents the user from wearing any clothes." Jenny explained, also oblivious to the death glare that Eve shot her.

"Prevents the user from wearing clothing?" Kin'emon repeated, as he was starting to see where this was going.

"But that would have to mean that…" Sanji started before he looked towards Eve, who was now massively blushing.

"Yep, apart from that cloak, she's naked." Both the twins said at the exact same time.

Sanji's, Kin'emon's and, apparently Brook's noses burst forth a fountain of blood as they went sky rocketing into the air.

Zoro, Ussop, Franky, Nami, Momonsuke, and Chopper were blushing upon hearing that announcement. While Luffy and Robin just gave them a blank stare.

Eve smashed her fists into the twin's skulls, blasting both of them into the ship's deck. They both just laid there with their eyes rolled back and their fingers twitching as the blow had knocked the pair of them unconscious.

Wulwric burst into laughter at the scene. "JoJoJoJo! She always does that when some explains her Devil Fruit, so don't seem too shocked."

Luffy laughed as well. "ShiShiShi! That's a pretty weird Devil Fruit." In the background, you could see Chopper giving blood to Sanji and Kin'emon, while telling them and Brook not to die in a panicked.

Eve, despite blushing like mad, sent a death glare at the Strawhat's captain. "I Don't Want To Hear That From The Likes Of You!" She yelled in anger and embarrassment.

Luffy then turned to Wulwric and asked "Hey, didn't one of your crew say you had three Devil Fruit users on the crew?"

Wulwric smiled. "Yep. I, Eve and James are the only members of the crew who have Devil Fruit powers."

Zoro, who had quickly got over the fact that Eve was naked under that cloak, turned to the Iceberg Pirates first mate with a raised eyebrow. "You have a Devil Fruit?"

James gave a single nod in confirmation. "Yes, I ate the Tori Tori no Mi Model: Penguin, I'm a Penguin Man."

Zoro nodded in understanding. "Well since your part of a crew called the Iceberg Pirates, I'd say your power fits the theme."

Robin then turned to Wulwric to ask him something. "Mr Wulwric, didn't you say you ate a fruit called the Toke Toke no Mi?"

"Aye! I have the power to freeze anything I want as well as survive extremely cold weathers, I'm a Sub-Zero Man." Wulwric happily explained to the archaeologist.

Momonsuke turned to Eve. "I understand how freezing and penguins match the theme of the crew, but how does being naked match?" He asked.

Eve blushed again after being asked that kind of question. It was always to talk about her predicament and how she fitted in with the crew. She turned her head away a little bit to avoid eye contact.

"W…well you see… by stripping enemies… of their clothes… they…they're more susceptible to the cold. S…so in a way… I…I lower their defence… against the cold." She sheepishly explained.

The other Strawhats listened to the explanation before understanding the use for her powers.

"Makes sense." They answered together.

Sanji, who had just recovered from his nosebleed along with Kin'emon and Brook, got up and lit a cigarette. "Well that answers a few of the questions bussing around, but you still haven't explained why you're here." He said, looking directly at Wulwric.

Wulwric laughed hole heartedly before answering. "JoJoJoJo! Well I suppose we should explain ourselves, seeing as you guys probably aren't the type to take 'being friendly' as very good excuse."

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" Most of the Strawhats yelled.

James sighed in annoyance at his captain's carefree manner, and decided it would be better if he explained the situation. "We're sorry for intruding, we were on are way to a specific island, when we noticed your ship not too far from our position." He then lifted his hand slightly to point at his captain. "And our captain was curious to see if you lot would be partaking in the Twilight Battle Tournament this year."

The crew gave the swordsman and confused look.

"Battle Tournament?" Everyone asked at same time.

Eve then stepped forward to continue the explanation. "The Battle Tournament is a special event that takes place on the island of Twilight every year. Pirates, fighters, and bounty hunters from all over the New World go there to battle strong opponents and win large prizes. It's one of the most popular events in this sea."

"Battle Tournament, huh?" Zoro said with a shark grin as he rested his hand on his blades. This 'Twilight' was starting to get his attention.

"That Sounds Awesome!" Luffy yelled as he listened about the Battle Tournament.

"Yeah, and Twilight is one of the richest countries in the New World. People also visit there for the casinos."

"Casinos!" Nami's eyes sparkled at the thought of gambling for large sums of money.

"The bright lights and carnival rides." Jamie continued.

"Carnival Rides!" Ussop, Chopper and Momonsuke yelled in excitement.

"The large buffets and mechanics used to entertain the guests."

"Large Buffets!" Luffy yelled in excitement, with drool flowing from his mouth.

"Mechanics, ey?" Franky said with a smile on his face. He was starting to like the sound of this island.

"They especially go there for the scenery and the historical areas that are located there." Jenny added.

Robin didn't know what brought the smile to her face, the scenery or the historical areas? Either one, she was hoping they would visit this place.

"But mostly people go there for the Battle Tournament and so they can hook up with the main residents of the island, the Sexy Girls." James added.

"Sexy Girls?!" Sanji, Kin'emon and Brook yelled in pure joy.

"Sexy Girls?" Said Nami in a confused voice.

"Yeah. For some reason the island of Twilight is populated only by woman, known as Sexy Girls, because for the way their bodies are structure to look sexy." James explained.

"Populated only by girls, huh?" Luffy said. His mind went back to Hancock and Amazon Lily.

"The entire island is run by a pirate family known as the Bling Bling Pirates. They practically run that country, as well as the marine station in that area." Wulwric explained. "They're even the ones who host the Battle Tournament every year."

"The Bling Bling pirates?" the crew asked in confusion.

Robin put her hand to her chin in thought. 'The Bling Bling Pirates? Where have I heard that Name before?'

"So, yeah. That's the whole reason we came to talk." Wulwric finished.

"So you guys interested in it or not?" James asked.

The crew looked at one another. A silent agreement was made then. Luffy then walked up to Wulwric.

"You say this Battle Tournament was held a place called Twilight, right?" He asked.

"Aye." Wulwric answered.

Luffy then smiled and turned to face his crew. "It's decided. We're Going To Twilight!" Luffy yelled as he threw his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" The crew yelled in agreement as they threw their fists in the air as well.

The Iceberg pirates smiled at the Strawhat's gesture while Wulwric laughed in amusement.

"You definitely are one heck of a crew." He said before he turned and walked towards his ship. "We'll see in Twilight then, shall we?" He asked without looking back.

Luffy turned to Wulwric gave him cocky grin. "You bet, just don't seem disappointed when me and my crew kick your asses." He said smugly.

Wulwric smiled smugly as well. "Will see whose crew kicks whose ass, Kid."

With that said he crouched down and then leaped back onto his ship. The rest of his crew followed him.

The Strawhats then heard Wulwric yell a single order to his crew. "Men, Set Sail For Twilight!"

Aye, Aye Chief!" They responded.

Before long, the Strawhats heard the sound of engines powering up before they saw the large ship, slowly starting to move away from the Sunny, heading to the North West.

Luffy ran up to the figure head to see the direction Wulwric's ship was heading.

"That must be were Twilight is." He said out loud with a smile on his face.

"Guys!" He yelled, getting his crew's attention.

"Follow That Ship!" He ordered.

"Aye, Captain." His crew responded before they ran to their positions.

Shortly afterwards, the Sunny was moving again, following the trail of Wulwric's ship, heading to the Strawhat's next adventure.

Luffy stood on the figure head as he looked ahead to see the small dot that was Wulwric's ship in the distance. He smiled as he only had one thought that summarised on what was going to happen next.

"Time for a New Adventure at last."

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Sorry it took so long, I tried to get everyone's personality into this chapter.**

**Anyway next chapter will introduce the Cannon Foot Pirates, the Mirror Band Pirates, the Brush Pirates and the Bling Bling Pirates.**

**Look forward to the next chapter, because the action will be starting soon. (Not next chapter, possibly the chapter afterwards.)**

**Please review, and if you like I can make a cameo appearance of any OCs you want me to add to the Battle Tournament. Just post the OC's name, personality, age, gender, appearance, skills/fighting style/devil fruit, and I'll try to add them to the story.**


End file.
